FMA Descendents? NO WAY!
by Fem Son Goku
Summary: Right after the fight with scar something... extra happens. Two girls fell out of the sky? From the year 2114? And their related to the heros of FMA? NO WAY! Now click the pretty blue title and read the nice pretty words and click the nice pretty review button, plz! Thx!


FMA Descendents? NO WAY!

Jin: Hey peoples! This is our new FMA fic, chappie one! J

Nina: And this is Nina and me and Jin will be taking equal credit for this fic!

Jin: But it was my idea…

Nina: No it was not!

Jin: Yes it was! Don't take credit for my work you Ed absessed asshole!

Nina: You look alike Riza gun slinging bakado!

Jin: Shut-up! It was my idea you Lazy-eyed, disease ridden, Ed stalker!

Nina:*Slaps, punches, kicks, and pours water on Jin*

Jin: *Grabs Nina's wrist and flips her back words to the ground and sits on her while squeezing her wrists hard behind her back*

Alphonse: Stop it you idiots! *Pulls Jin and Nina away from each-other* It was originally Jin's idea but Nina contributed as well! Neither of them own FMA!

Jin: Yet…

"We're alive" As soon as the two brothers finished speaking there was a strange red glow in the sky. Seconds later two girls… fell from the sky? One was a beautiful young girl with waist length fiery orange hair with blonde high-lights, and hawks wing bangs like Riza. She had big beautiful amber eyes. She was wearing a white spegetti-strap tank top that stopped just above her belly-button, dark green cargo pants, combat boots, and a green netting style fingerless gloves. The other was a very pretty girl with dark-golden uncut hair, and golden eyes. She was wearing a green shirt with a right sleeve that goes to her wrist and the left sleeve cut, and cargo shorts. Her only obvious flaws were her antenna like bangs, and her… issues… of being… staturely impaired… The golden haired girl was first to speak. "Oh. My. God. Kyooo…" The amber eyed girl stood up, "WHAT THE HELL FRICKIN' HAPPENED!" The golden haired girl's eyes widened. "I think we're in the FMA world…"

The flaming haired girl stood up slowly. "Really? Only one way to know…" she walked slowly over to Ed and bent over him, hands on her hips. " 'Sup shorty." Ed's forehead veins popped. "You have a death wish? I'm still growin' ya know!" He chased after her fist in the air, as she ran laughing away from him. She gave a thumbs-up as she passed the golden girl. "Yep! We are!" The amber eyed girl eyes widened in surprise as she tripped over a stray piece of rubble and into a pile of ruins. The amber eyed girl looked up to see a gun pointed at her face. The owner of the gun was Lt. Hawkeye Riza. "Who are you?" said a tall black-haired man with glasses wearing military blue. "Me?" the fiery girl said. "I'm Maki, Kyoko and this is my friend Fukui, Yume."

"I will taking you two to central for questioning. Hold out your wrists" The raven haired man said. The golden girl, now known as Yume, groaned. "Blah. Cuffs- not made for me." The raven haired man glanced at her. "Why, exactly is that?" Yume glared at her "My wrists bleed easily." Kyoko popped out of no-where acting all cheery. "Its true ya know!" ^-^ Yume paused. "I'll hold her down." she said to Hughes. Hughes looked confused. "Why would she need to be-" He was interrupted before he could finish by a scream of, "NEVER! YOU CAN PUT THEM ON WHEN IM A COLD DEAD CORPSE!" Yume sighed. "Hold on a sec. " She snatched the cuffs out of Hughes' hands and snapped them a raving mad Kyoko who had got so caught up in her argument she wasn't paying attention to what was happening. She kept yelling for a few more minutes before noticing that she was hand-cuffed. She looked down with sudden realization. "Eh?"

A pair of golden eyes looked up at Hughes. "Can I take these off now?" Hughes nods, seing the small trickle of blood coming off her wrists. They looked over and sweat-dropped at the flaming haired girl sitting on her knees, head butting the chain and suddenly jerking her wrists in opposite directions at random moments. She looked over at them. "HEY! Why does SHE get HER cuffs off but not me! This is an injustice against me!" She screamed. Yume sweat dropped again. "I was bleeding, dude…" Kyoko went serious and a deadly aura surrounded her. "Hughes. Hand. Me. The. Bag." Hughes looked confused. "Wh-" She interrupted him. "Just. Give it." He nervously handed her the bag and she snatched it quickly out of his hands. She pulled out a needle and swiftly jabbed it into Yume's arm. She then proceeded to bandage the arm up after she attached a medical tube to the needle. "Her family has a long history of the same deadly heart disease. She needs it." She suddenly went back to happy, cheery, sunshine Kyo. ^_^ "But she all good now, ya know?" ^_^ Yume nodded. "This is what happened."

_Flashback_

Yume's POV

She looks at the sky, the beautiful eclipse. Kyoko running around playing with her younger cousin. She became alarmed when she heard a splash and looked to see Kyoko and her younger cousin flailing in the river. She ran over and jumped in, not bothering to remove her pack. The next thing she knew she was falling with Kyoko beside her.

_End Flash Back_

And then we were here. Yume began to feel faint. "Wait… my medicine…"

And the world went black.

_End Chappie_

Jin: IT WAS FRICKIN AWESOME YA KNOW!

Nina: Yes it was. Now time to go to sleep

Jin: What? No way!

Nina: It's 1 am.

Jin: Soooooo!

Nina: WE HAVE TO GET UP IN THE MORNING!

Jin: NOT ON YOUR LIFE! *Yanks Nina's hair*

Alphonse: Break it up you two! *Steps between Nina and Jin*

Nina: *walks over to Alphonse and whispers* Make sure she doesn't kill me in my sleep.

Jin: *Pops up out of nowhere in front of them back to being * Reviews plz! ^_^


End file.
